Jungle Fury: Fatalistic Flirtations
by Anjirika
Summary: Summary: Spoilers for PRJF 'A Taste of Poison' and just a little drabble that I thought would have made the episode that much better. My first 'Jungle Fury' fic with the pairing Casey/Lily. Please read and review and be kind!


**Jungle Fury: Fatalistic Flirtations**

* * *

"_Her poison is in your bloodstream, it is fatal and very painful. Prepare to have your last few hours be wracked with an agony that you have never known red ranger…."_

---

Casey was going from bad to worse, and yet Lily kept her constant vigil over him while Theo and RJ went around searching for an antidote. "Come on Casey…" she whispered as she watched over him. "…don't let this thing beat you….you're stronger then this….." Lily paused and placed a cool compress on his forehead trying to bring his fever down barely aware that Theo had come to see how he was doing.

"How's he doing?" asked Theo.

Lily shook her head and tried to keep the worry out of her voice. "Not good."

"Well RJ's doing all he can to find a cure," Theo began looking at how Lily was looking at Casey. "There's not much else we can do now so I'm uh- gonna hit the sack. How bout you?"

Lily shook her head again. "No," she stated as she turned her attention from Casey to Theo. "No I'm going to stay right here…"

"You can't do anything for him." Theo stated as he looked at Casey's unconscious pain filled face. "I mean, he's unconscious."

"I know," Lily agreed. "But I've heard that sometimes even when unconscious people can hear their loved ones---that is to say friends and family talking to them," she bit her lip and tried to ignore the suspicious almost jealous look in Theo's eye. "And I'm his friend so uh- I'm going to stay up a bit longer."

Theo shrugged. "Suit yourself…"

Lily waited until Theo was out of earshot before she turned back to Casey. "I don't know if you can hear me," she began softly as she gently touched his cheek. "But you're our leader and we need you…" Lily paused and glanced over to where RJ was busy working. Then, leaning down she whispered into his ear. "…I need you too."

---

"Woah-Is the dishwasher broken?" asked Casey as he came into the kitchen. Everything had gotten so much better once RJ had found that a herbal concoction of ingredients that they could find in the pizza shop would counteract the poison. Casey had instantly recovered and together he and the other two Jungle Fury Rangers had saved the day once again.

"Nope," answered Lily as she continued to scrub the glass that she had been working on. "RJ's orders, he thinks that I need to learn a lesson for taking off on my own."

"Well I'm flattered that you put yourself out there for me," Casey stated as he picked up a plate and

"Flattered?" asked Lily as she put the cup down looking at Casey quizzically.

"Yeah, it's obvious that you have a little thing for me." Casey stated with an all annoying smirk.

"Casey-" Lily began her heart suddenly beating wildly. "You're a great guy but...you're like a...little brother to me, that's why I worry so much." she smiled to herself, proud that she had come up with such a convincing lie on the spot.

"Little Brother?" Casey asked with a disbelieving laugh.

"Yes." Lily confirmed trying to back track the best that she could. She should have known that that little food fight was taking her flirting to a next level but she hadn't been thinking at the time and so she continued with the whole 'brotherly' vibe in the hopes that he would just let it drop "And that's all…" she insisted hoping that he would drop it because she wasn't ready to face those feelings yet. "That cool?"

"Yeah that's cool but-" he stated as he leaned over the sink and Lily could see in his eyes that he hadn't bought a word. "-that means I'm going to have to start treating you like I do my sisters."

And then, without warning he began to splash Lily. "So it's like that is it?" she asked and with a laugh she got him back the best she could. Together they began playing in the soapy water just as they had done with the pizza ingredients earlier in the day. And they barely registered the voice of Leo as he watched---they were having too much fun. For Casey it didn't matter if Lily honestly thought that they were playing as pseudo-siblings, he knew better and he was prepared to flirt with Lily for as long as it took to change her mind about him.

Because he had fallen hard for the yellow ranger- and he knew that she had fallen hard for him as well.


End file.
